Yuuri's Diary
by Lia Tsukino
Summary: Yuuri has escaped with a new sense of light and knowledge. Her glance saved a soul and she will never forget that moment. Yuuri writes down how she felt through her journey and how it changed her with all of these new friends. This is something similar to my fanfiction: Mio's Diary. I would suggest you watch the fifth game before you read this. SPOILER ALERT!


Kozukata Yuuri Journal Entry -

After that tragic car accident, I began to see things no one else could. I was the only one who survived that crash. My story is my pain. My story is my weakness. I thought that I was free from being sick, until I started to see them again. No matter how many times I tell myself I wasn't sick anymore, they continued to bother me. That is the reason why I searched for Kurosawa Hisoka. She was the only one, I knew at the time, who could understand my pain. She could see these spirits, too.

For awhile, I thought I was alone. I thought the only way to stop reliving the story of my past was to do the unthinkable. I thought that I was going to be alone in the end as I attempted to take my own life. But, it didn't turn out that way. It's thanks to Hisoka! She took me in and helped me with my shadow reading ability. She was the one who saved me that day from actually committing suicide on Mt. Hikami. She could relate to me and did everything she could to help me see all the joys in life.

Eventually, I met Hojo Ren. He sent Hisoka and I to the abandoned inn on the mountain. It was my very first case to take the lead as Hisoka guided me through it. I held the Camera Obscura in my hands as we searched for the item he asked for, a photo album. We eventually found it and brought it back to Ren. Of what I heard from his assistant, Kagamiya Rui: Ren really doesn't take care after himself and is really scattered brained. Rui has told me that she likes Ran for he is and knows that he would come to her rescue in time of distress.

After Hisoka was spirited away, I looked after the Kurosawa Antique shop and her job as a Shadow Reader. That was the time I met Himino Fuyuhi and Momose Haruka. There wasn't much I could do to save them since they saw those shrine maidens. They were both controlled by the maidens and they ended up committing suicide. After that, I knew what I had to do. And I knew I could follow in Hisoka's footsteps.

Along my journey, I managed to find a girl who went missing on Mt. Hikami; she had been spirited away for quite some time in search for her mother who was also spirited away; her name is Hinasaki Miu. She is another shadow reader, just like me and Hisoka. Only, I believe that she was more into the Netherworld than I was, her ability was a bit stronger than mine. Which really wasn't her fault, in a sense. She grew up in a household of shadow readers, her mother happened to be a strong shadow reader, like her brother, Miu's father, or so I've heard. Next to Hisoka, Miu happened to become a great friend.

Mt. Hikami, a place where people go to take their lives, a dark past lures in these people to do these horrific acts. It also is home to many spirits. The home to the spirit of the Maiden of Black Water, Kurosawa Ose, the Great Pillar. She showed me what would've happened if I had chosen to fall into darkness forever with her, I would've lost and left everything I had come to love in life: Kurosawa Hisoka, Hojo Ren, Kagamiya Rui, Hinasaki Miku, and Hinasaki Miu. I still felt alone and Ose saw that deep inside of me.

But, I wanted to help Ose finally rest as she falls deeper into the darkness of the black water. I learned through my journey to become a stronger shadow reader. Thanks to my friends, and my spirit to keep on going through life. There's so much more in life that was calling out to me as I felt alone and I had no idea about it. If it wasn't for Hisoka stopping me from killing myself, I wouldn't be here to discover all of the beautiful things I have seen in life.

I've been writing for a few minutes now. I'm glad that I'm alive and have many friends. But, something still stands out to me from my journey, the words: "No, I won't let you do it'! They mean so much to me. First Hisoka saving me and then Miu saving me. They have truly blessed my life. I couldn't ask for anything better.

 _ **~Kozukata Yuuri**_


End file.
